Wolf among the sheep
by epic insanity666
Summary: to those who have read physical insanity, i put this alternate version up after a long time of thought, feel free to review and such
1. Chapter 1

Wolf among sheep

 **I may rewrite this part so feel free to give me ideas**

 **also, this is an alternate VERSION of physical insanity, so yeah, enjoy**

Gotham, a living nightmare of metal and stone, home to crime, hatred, greed and freaks, if the city was this bad with corruption, then No one knows what could make it worse.

Oh, right, me

 **Slaughter swamp**

A tour group cautiously walked within the swamp, with few people taking pictures with digital cameras, with an elderly couple smiling as a young woman took they're picture, it was when the light flashed did they all notice the sudden silence after a murder of crows cawed in the sky, making the tour guide call them to the entrance before they heard loud, hysterical giggles, from the radios and video recorders, making them move to safety as the sky cracked with thunder, making the elderly couple gasp as a thunder bolt struck behind them, making them turn to see a man crouched down with a hood covering his features, two curved sickles in his grasp, making the tour guide shout out in warning before the man's eyes shot open to show his left eye a blood red, his right eye a sky blue, allowing him to look at his surroundings before standing up to his full height, making his hood open to show his chest covered in scars from what could be described as torture, a brand of an upside down cross over his chest made it more intimidating as he tilted his head the elderly couple before walking past them, standing before the female tour guide, cracking his neck with his hood falling down, showing his mouth a skeletal jaw in a grin.

"Where am i?" the man questioned with his black hair flowing with the wind, making the woman's eyes glaze over while staring into his red eye.

"Slaughter Swamp, just outside of Gotham city" the woman robotically answered with the man nodding, snapping his fingers in front of the woman's face which freed her from his trance, walking to the tour entrance he stopped with his head snapping to the right, where his mouth morphed into a predatory grin at the sight of a dark grey Dodge Tomahawk on display, making the man grin as he slowly danced to the motorcycle, grasping the left handle the man grabbed the other after sitting on the seat, starting the rare motorcycle with ease before ducking in time to avoid a bullet, making him glare to a man with a shot gun, who gulped in fear at the mans eyes, who held his left hand open to the man before his shotgun flew to the man's hand, cocking it with no effort before laughing psychotically while speeding off, leaving behind a fear induced civilian.

 **Gotham**

"Will you hurry up, we're on the clock here!" a thug yelled into a broken stores window, keeping look out while his partner looted the store, throwing his partner a bag of goods, making the man grin before he waited for his partner to run out, which he did by kicking the door open, running to a brown Ford charger, both speeding off while not noticing the man from slaughter swamp watching on the motorcycle, speeding after them with a laugh.

"Dude, we scored big tonight!" the driver cheered while his partner went through the stolen product, smiling excitingly until they heard evil laughter, making them look out the left window to see the man on the motorcycle, his eyes glowing before speeding forward, confusing the two until they saw him speeding at them.

"Is this guy insane!?" the driver questioned before swerving to the right, unknowingly doing the crashing or the man, who watch gleefully from the sidelines, driving to the flipped car, seeing the driver impaled by a metal pole, making him step off the bike, jumping on top of the car before ripping it open, seeing the second man coughing violently, looking up to see the man hiss with giggles.

"What do you want?" the man said weakly with the man flicking his hands to hold a sickle.

"I want nothing but blood, Hehhehehehhahahaha!" the man said before diving down with blood flying everywhere, a gruesome scene where the police arrived, seeing the man sitting lazily on the car, cleaning his teeth with an elongated claw, turning to the police where he narrowly avoided a Taser gun, laughing hysterically before lunging at the first to shoot, knocking him out by smashing his head against the car door, only to be shocked from behind by a metal baton from the other officer, causing the man to giggle himself into unconsciousness.

"It is straight to the Arkham asylum to you freak" the officer said before going to his partners aid.

 **Arkham asylum**

The man sat calmly in a cell, where a window, blast and blunt force resistant, his grin still present as his mismatched eyes stared at the room, a cafeteria by the looks of it, making the man finally stand up with a straight jacket restraining his arms.

Leaning his face against the glass he looked further into the surroundings, spotting few females in cells on the opposite side, walking back with a giggle, getting the attention of one of the female inmates, watching the man sit back down into silence, his grin hidden.

One month later

Jim Gordon stood above on a platform overlooking the inmates, a stern look on his face, checking an open window before turning back to look over the inmates.

"What's the problem?" a voice questioned him, making him sigh before turning to see the Dark Knight himself, standing calmly.

"We have a Joker problem, see the man in the dark corner of the food court" Gordon said while pointing to the floor below, making Batman lean over to see the man from Slaughter swamp.

"He's been the most dangerous ever since we put him in here" Gordon said with the Batman turning to him.

"What's he been causing?" Batman questioned with Gordon sighing.

"He's put twenty five inmates in medical care, and one cop in need of a prosthetic" Gordon said with Batman lifting up a screen, going through the establishments video recordings, seeing the man's cell, he noticed a female employee speaking with the man, paying close attention to the audio

 **Video feed**

The camera zoomed in to the two, with the man standing up calmly, tilting his head to the woman so his blue eye faced her.

"What can I help you with, Miss Fiore?" the man said calmly, followed by the woman, Miss Fiore, walking forward with a stack of money in her hand.

"I want a few inmates taken down, and some people say you are dangerous as hell"

"Ah, that be true, but unfortunately, My hands are banned from moving, a key or knife may suffice" the inmate spoke with a giggle, making the woman step back as he pushed his face against the glass.

"Just get it done, people want them getting actual justice then being released" the woman growled out with the man leaning back with a laugh.

"Give me time and I'm sure, it'll be a break out of chaos" the inmate said with a laugh before sitting down.

 **Present**

Batman lowered the screen in confusion, looking down to see the man staring at him with a grin, making Batman's skin crawl as the man stood up suddenly, cracking his neck which caused his teeth to be covered by skin, forming a mouth while he approached another inmate, who turned in time to see the man rip his jacket open before being sucker punched, followed by him being lifted up by the laughing man.

"Let's start a riot!" the man laughed out loud before slamming his victim onto his knee, with a sick crack echoing from the blow, dropping the man while grinning all the way, followed by untold chaos, allowing him to run towards a set of double doors, making the employee's lock it hastily, only to fall down with the door sent flying with the man laughing insanely, killing any other inmate in his way, using a bloodied spine for a weapon he stood at the entrance of the asylum, grinning widely before slowly turning around to see the Batman, a glare aimed at him.

"You locked the doors" the man said with a grin, his left eye pulsing with blood slowly bleeding out.

"You're going back into a cell" Batman said with the man reeling back with laughter, holding his left chest in mock hurt.

"That cell never held me in the first place, never has, never will" the man said with Batman narrowing his eyes.

"The reports say you attacked twenty fi-"

"Thirty six, now if you count it"

"Thirty six inmates, and one officer, why only one officer?" the batman questioned with the man grinning widely, looking up to the sky.

"Because he was corrupted, leaving a woman with an unwanted child, no pay, no love, no passion, only disgust he gives to his unplanned family, and boy, he cried like a bitch when his arm fell off from all the twisting and bending, hehehe" the man said with Batman narrowing his eyes further if possible.

"What's wrong bats, hehehe, don't like my way of punishment, well, too bad, it get's the point across further than broken bones" the man said with a giggle.

"Who are you?" the Batman questioned with the man laughing loudly.

"I am the avatar of corruption, the witness of damnation, I am Bloodlust, Zecromac, the god of insanity in the flesh" the man laughed to the sky, flicking his wrists which two sickles appeared in his hands, with Batman going into a fighting stance until he was knocked unconscious, making the now named Zecromac stare in confusion to a blonde woman with a perfect figure, her hair to twin ponytails, hefting a large mallet over her shoulder.

"Hey, what's the big idea, the doors still closed" the woman said loudly with Zecromac blinking in confusion before shrugging, ripping the door for them to escape, with Zecromac grabbing the woman by the waist, making his back armoured before sprinting forward, holding the woman protectively as bullets peppered his armour, leaping over the draw bridge landing on the other side with the woman cheering, making Zecromac look at her in confusion before dropping her, walking away until he noticed the woman following him.

"Where to next Mr. Z!?" the woman questioned with Zecromac frowning before grinning.

"We're going to have the time of our lives!" Zecromac laughed with the woman cheering as well.

The next month

The warehouse kay baron, with graffiti littering the walls, leaving the windows painted over, leaving the building dark as Zecromac leaned against a pillar, his head down while a woman in prison clothing slept against him, making the man chuckle softly before looking around.

Making him slowly escape from Harley's sleeping head, grabbing what was left of an old pillow, he lowered her head onto it, smiling softly before standing up straight with his eyes examining the building, looking up to see a Batman symbol of spray paint, making him grin with a shake of his head, walking to the left he opened a set of doors, squinting his eyes at the days morning light, rubbing them before looking around, seeing Gotham what its like during the day, walking forward to a dock which was old and withered with age, unchanged by his weight, he took a deep breathe with various scents feeling his senses, he stopped mid breath as he caught a scent of crocodile, making him frown before walking back to the warehouse, just in time to see Harley wake up with a stretch, yawning cutely with a murderous glint.

"Good morning" Zecromac greeted wide awake with Harley turning to him with eyes of surprise as he approached an abandoned crate, ripping it open to show military gear, confusing him before Harley was on his back giggling like a child on Christmas, making Zecromac giggle hysterically as he flipped her to the front, holding her bridal style, holding her face to face with a human mouth smiling softly.

"What's today's mischief Mr Z?" Harley questioned with a smile, making Zecromac grin as he placed her on her feet.

"Today… we get more comfy clothing for you, might even make this warehouse home base" Zecromac said with a thoughtful look, before he turned to the entrance, walking with Harley close behind him, making Zecromac raise an eyebrow to the woman before shrugging, walking to the right where a street was seen, with Harley humming casually.

"Do you know anyone we can go to for the meantime?" Zecromac questioned with Harley looking up in childish thought before she gasped with a metaphorical light bulb flashing above her head.

"We can go to Reds place, She'll help us I'm sure of it" Harley said with Zecromac nodding, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Making her walk forward with a sway in her hips that made Zecromac helpless to look, smirking as he followed.

"You are a seductress with murderess tendencies" Zecromac said with a joyful voice as he followed.

Zecromac stood confused, with Harley smiling patiently as he looked to her with a gawking face, shaking his head clearly.

"You have more odd friends than I do, and that's saying something" Zecromac said before following the female psycho in silence, noticing some of the plants near the entrance following movement, almost sentient in movement, making Zecromac stop in his steps with his eye on a large fly trap, making his eyes narrow before he flicked his right arm outward, resulting with the arm up to his elbow becoming a black blade, with small veins stabbing into his arm, showing a grin of challenge that the plant backed off from, allowing Zecromac to relax his arm back to normal before following Harley again, looking up as she was held by a harmless vine, showing Zecromac her hidden assets.

"Well, does this happen every time you come to visit this Red Person?" Zecromac questioned with a hand held up in a gesture to Harley, who pouted before being lowered and then dropped unceremoniously beside Zecromac, who chuckled before turning to the right to see a woman with red hair, pale green skin, a buttoned shirt that was buttoned on the top with the rest showing a well toned body, with no pants, but under wear made of leaves.

All in all, it made Zecromac whistle at the woman's confidence.

"Hello Harley, and guest" the woman said with a tone of uncertainty as Zecromac merely saluted in greeting, bopping Harley on the head before she could shout out a greeting, settling with a hyperactive wave.

"Hey Red, we were wondering if ya could give us a place to lay low?" Harley questioned happily, with Zecromac grinning, letting his lips melt away to show his real grin, one that made "Red" step back in alarm, calming herself enough to answer..

"Feel free to, but I'd like to know why your with a Joker Knock off?" Red questioned with Zecromac frowning as Harley flinched at the name, making Zecromac confused before petting her shoulder softly, sensing a feeling of betrayal from Harley to the name "Joker".

Making his eyes narrow in vengeance.

"I still don't know who this Joker guy is, so, since you might know about her mistreatment, care to explain the details" Zecromac said with a serious tone, making the Red head blink as he went from lay back idiot to serious genius.

"He is the one who Harley fell in love with, even though he used her as a meat shield every chance he had, but she kept going back like nothing happened, I'm not ok with it, but I won't interfere with her schemes, but the recent act of betrayal hit her hard, surely you've noticed the bullet wound near her chest" the red head said with Zecromac's narrowed eyes widening slightly, turning to Harley he saw her grab her chest, making him walk up to her and softly open her shirt, seeing a bullet wound just barely near her hearts area, making him turn back to the red head with a look of anger.

"You wouldn't happen to know where this guy is would you?" Zecromac questioned with Harley turning to him with eyes of confusion, with Red about to answer before stopping, with a vine touching her hand, followed by her closing her eyes.

"Something fast is heading in our direction" Red said with Zecromac getting into a stance.

"How fas-" Zecromac said before he vanished with a flash of yellow electricity took him, leaving the two women alone.

"The flash fast" the woman said with a tired tone.

Mean while

Zecromac skidded across the outskirts of Gotham, with a man wearing a red bodysuit with yellow lightning bolts where his ears would be, a belt like bolt around his waist, leaving his eyes and mouth open, where a playful smile sat.

"I have to admit, you pretty much had to make Batman call for back up, so what do they call you, the smirk, the skull Oh oh I know the Grinner, that sounds perfect for you, all dark and creepy, are you an Emo?" The Flash questioned with Zecromac pulling himself up, a fist imprint on his healing Cheek bone before it faded with Zecromac standing tall with his neck cracking, turning to the Flash with a grin.

"More like bloodlust, sounds more intimidating than the Grinner, that name just sounds stupid" Zecromac said with a giggle, echoed demonically with the Flash's eyes widening.

"Wow, a villain that actually talks back" the Flash said with Zecromac growing confused.

"What, don't your enemies talk back, how rude!" Zecromac said with Flash nodding in agreement.

"I know right, and people say I'm weird, I'm sociable as well you know!"

"You do realise you actually do dress weird, right?" Zecromac said with Flash looking to the left.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go, ciao" Zecromac said before walking off, with Flash waving him off, standing alone before smacking his own face before speeding after Zecromac.

"Now wait just a minute!" The flash shouted as he appeared metres in front of Zecromac, who stopped patiently with his arms crossed.

"Sorry but I can't let you go, I have to hold you still until my back up arrives" The flash said with Zecromac tilting his head, his left eye pulsing with power before he leaned back in time to watch a red gloved fist fly by his face, leading to the Flash who had a shocked face as Zecromac's face morphed into a grin as he grabbed the fist throwing Flash over his shoulder, where he made a small crater with the Flash gasping in haggard breath.

Allowing Zecromac to turn to Gotham and walk, only to be halted by a Green transparent wall crushing in front of him, making him look up behind him to see an African American in green spandex, with black mixed in, the transparent wall kept up by a harmless ray of green light leading to a ring, making Zecromac sigh in annoyance.

"So, Who are you supposed to be, his sidekick judging by the leotard" Zecromac said with a challenging grin, making the man hesitate before sending a green beam at Zecromac

sending him flying into a skid before he flipped onto his feet with a clawed hand, growling like a dog with a grin of murder.

Standing up straight before feeling five more presences around him, making him look up to see a woman with eagle wings fly beside the man, holding a spiked mace, followed by a green man floating out of the ground with his arms crossed, making Zecromac look behind him to see a woman beside a man wearing blue with a red cape with a Red "S" on his chest.

"Well, it appears I'm outnumbered by two beauty's and, oh hey Batman" Zecromac with a wave to the Dark knight who narrowed his eyes.

"Time for you to go back into a cell, Zecromac" Batman said with Zecromac standing calmly before bursting into laughter, looking at the Justice League with calculating eyes before they landed in the man with an "S".

Grinning with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Why don't you try and take me" Zecromac said with a dark tone, his eyes over shadowed with his grin forever present before jumping in time to avoid being tackled from behind by Flash, kicking the speedster to the ground with him going upward, reaching into his coat to pull out a sawed off shotgun, aiming at the green clad hero with a grin while firing one shot, blocked by a green shield, allowing the wing beauty to fly around the construct with her mace at the ready, only to make a shockwave at her strike being blocked by the weapon, sending her flying to the ground after a punch from the god, who laughed loudly before flipping in mid-air in time to avoid the green man, aiming the shotgun at the mans face before shooting, making the green man claw his face in agony as he was healing, distracted enough for Zecromac to defy gravity once more delivering a drop kick to the man who fell to the ground where the woman tended to his aid, leaving him against Batman and the rest of his allies, making Zecromac grin before spinning with a punch, sending the Flash flying back before ducking to avoid the winged beauty, grabbing her right ankle he threw her at the green clothed man.

Making the two clash, making him turn to Batman and the floating S man, both with a determined look aimed at him.

"Come at me bro!" Zecromac laughed defiantly, making Batman pull out a Batarang.

"Superman, keep him distracted" Batman said with the now named Superman flying at break neck speed towards Zecromac who grinned more evilly as he simply walked forward, raising the firearm with a grin just as Superman and him collided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Angel of torture

Lois Lane watched in horror from the safety of a television, where the television showed a landscape almost destroyed with the Justice League barely in good condition while a man stood in the centre of the chaos, holding Batman by the throat while the man fruitlessly managed to hit the man who laughed like an older demonic bully, throwing him away in time to block a punch from the man of steel, making Lois again worried with the shockwave actually affecting the news helicopter which shook from the force, making her panic as Superman was slammed into the ground in a headlock, followed by him being thrown in the direction Batman was, catching a sword with his mouth from Wonder woman who showed a gash in her clothing running down her side, she also followed the fate of being slammed into the ground only held in place by the man's right foot on her chest, with him leaning down.

At the battle

"Well, you look almost familiar" Zecromac said with a voice of confusion with a dark echo beneath, with Wonder Woman struggling to free herself before she was lifted up and sent flying towards Green Lantern who barely had enough time to dodge, with the two colliding in mid air, allowing Hawk girl to fly over them with her Mace ready with a swing, making Zecromac grin widely with a punch colliding with her mace, shattering the metal with ease with the fist continuing to her face, keeping her head in place while her body kept going forward, with Zecromac stepping to the side as the heroine went forward with a dust cloud following over her.

"Hawkgirl!" Green lantern shouted in worry, making Zecromac turn with a grin, leaning down to pick up his sawed off shotgun with his eyes kept on Green Lantern, loading two rounds into it before taking aim before hesitating in confusion, looking up to see a news helicopter overhead, making him grin as he sensed Superman flying at him from behind, making him change targets and fire, making the Helicopter's tail explode with Superman looking up with Zecromac spinning around, grabbing the man of Steel's shoulder and throw him up at the air vehicle, allowing Superman to catch it, looking down to where Zecromac stood, only to see empty space.

With Wonder woman blushing at seeing a female Bra on her head with Hawkgirl, attempting to hide the under garbs.

Meanwhile

"Well that was fun" Zecromac said miles away from the battlefield, staring at a large screen on the building roof where Red and Harley Quinn were in, making him drop through the roof with Harley yelping in surprise by his sudden return, while Red looked at him in surprise.

"That was fun while it lasted" Zecromac said with a smile, shrugging with excited eyes.

"Now back to the matter at hand of being interrupted, where can I find the Joker" Zecromac questioned with Red gulping at the deadly tone.

"The one with the information is known as Penguin, he lives in the colder regions of Gotham, he'll have your information, I guarantee it" Red said with Zecromac nodding, looking to Harley with a soft look before walking to the exit, leaving the two alone.

"You know how to choose them Harley" The plant hybrid said softly as she knelt down to her friend, helping her up while examining the bullet wound, a sad look in her eyes.

"It took this fatal warning to show you that the love cycle was one sided, what makes him so different?" Red questioned with Harley smiling softly.

"He was the only one in the asylum that actually listened to my troubles, He could actually see my sane side, and said we both look beautiful" Harley said with Red frowning at the soft voice Harley spoke in, seeing tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hugging the girl softly she smiled before Harley spoke.

"Do you still have my spare outfits?" Harley questioned with Red giggling as the two separated.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't look out for my allies, they're in the next room" red said with Harley smiling before running excitedly to the next room.

"Thanks Ivy" Harley said with a sincere voice, letting the woman wave with a kind smile, losing the smile at the sound of feet landing beside her, making her turn to see a beaten Batman.

"Where is he?" the Batman questioned with Ivy frowning.

"He's hunting a Clown, good luck finding him in the Gotham carnival" Ivy said with a disinterested look, turning away until Batman jerked her back towards him, staring down at her with annoyed eyes.

"I don't have time so tell me where he is?" Batman growled

"He's gone to cobblepot for information about Joker, and like I said good luck finding him as well" Ivy said with Batman walking off, a noticeable limp in his stride before shooting upward via grappling hook, leaving Ivy to turn to see Harley peeking out the corner half dressed in worry.

"Is he gone!?"

"I wouldn't be looking at you for long if he was still here" Ivy said with Harley walking out, fixing her clown outfit from Arkham, her hammer on her shoulders with no effort.

Meanwhile

A small warehouse was left in high alert, with two guards frightened out the front, where the doors were bent forcibly, with a small man being held up by Zecromac who had a grin.

"Are you sure He'll be there?" Zecromac questioned calmly even with his mouth stuck as a grin, with Cobblepot kicking his short legs back and forth.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be there!" Cobblepot shouted out in fear as Zecromac tightened his grip, before it relaxed with Cobblepot feeling the ground with his feet, rubbing his throat while Zecromac petted his back, turning to the exit with Cobblepot controlling his breathing.

"What you doin'. Not gonna finish the job ya started?" Cobblepot questioned a scowl, getting a grin from Zecromac who turned around.

"You'll have a tougher time when the Bat gets here, so I'll leave you to him if you get out in time, ciao" Zecromac said before vanishing into the shadows.

Abandoned Carnival

Zecromac stood at the broken entrance, where he saw Graffiti with insults to a certain clown, a grin present with his hands in his pockets.

Preparing to step forward until he was halted by a bird shaped batarang missing his head, hitting the wall beside him before it beeped and exploded, sending him flying to the feet of a man with a red armored shirt with black pants, a cape with a hood over his head with a staff in his grasp, a smile present.

"Huh, if Batman struggled against you he must be losing his touch, got you before you could react" Robin said with a smile before looking at the carnival where he could hear faint laughter, making him look down before his head snapped up to be face to face with Zecromac, showing his mouth open in a smile.

"Sorry kid, got a clown to hunt" Zecromac said before punching Robin into a wall, across a street with a rain cloud over head, looking up to see thunder rumbling.

"Yeah whatever, I'm bored of being a good guy at the moment, change sides for once" Zecromac spoke to the rumbling loudly, causing the rumbling to soften as he walked to the entrance, ripping out a piece of debris from his coat.

Looking with disinterest as he threw the piece into the ocean below the pier, seeing no guards until he came to a building with clown statues out front with guards in sight, making Zecromac pull out two revolvers from his coat, a grin of blood lust present as he approached.

Justice league

"What the hell just happened!?" The flash questioned in surprise as he and the others minus Batman sat, with Superman rubbing a bruised cheek, the rest weren't any better with Martian Manhunter sporting claw marks over his chest and shoulders, also healing slowly, while the two females were for better, with them both only sporting sore muscles.

It didn't help that they were embarrassed with Zecromac's perverted antics after the battle, leaving the two blushing the entire trip back to the watch tower.

"We were hit hard, he analysed us even during our fight, even to the point where we had no chance of even taking him by surprise" Superman said in defeat, with Green Lantern sporting a plastered arm, a look of annoyance.

"To make it worse he took us all down with only a side arm shotgun" green lantern said with his pride damaged.

"I still don't know why he held back against me and Shayera?" Wonder Woman questioned with a look of anger, getting a nod of agreement from Hawkgirl.

"It shows he doesn't waste strength on the opposite sex" The flash suggested

"No, he held back against us because He respected the opposite gender, I could see it in his eyes, the minute he saw us two they softened to those reflecting regret and sorrow" Wonder woman said with a stern voice.

"But he wasn't above pranking you" Flash said with a raised eyebrow, getting a glare from both females, with him backing down with an audible gulp.

"That doesn't matter for the moment, Batman is currently tracking him down, He'll call us for back up when he needs it, right now we need to recover" Superman said while standing up, grabbing his shoulder with a grunt before they stood up, with their own injuries seen.

Abandoned pier

Batman stood at the entrance with Robin at his side, a sore back from the impact, and a worried look in his eyes at the sounds of screams from the pier, with Batman and Robin running to the source where Robin almost puked at the sight of corpses impaled on anything, with few on the ground in shreds, blood painting the ground and walls a crimson red, with Batman walking forward, ignoring the corpses while focusing on the demonically edged laughter from within above a cry of pain, looking up to see the platform above to see a figure holding a thug above the fall.

" **Where is the bastard**!" Zecromac questioned with a deep primal growl.

"I don't Know, He never tells anybody where he goes to hide, Please don't kill me!" the thug begged with the figure taking a thinking pose before opening his gripping hand, letting the thug drop to his death until he was caught in chains from above, looking up to see a skull in the light with horns poking out the back.

" **Be glad you have a family that cares for you, go be with your wife and child** " Zecromac growled before dropping the chain, letting the man dangle harmlessly until he saw Batman, causing him to scream in fear, which was a warning for Zecromac who leaned over to growl with a demonic hiss, leaping upward into the shadows, with Batman staring above while Robin went to help the near traumatised thug, who shook in panic.

"What happened?" Robin questioned with the man shaking further.

"It just changed… l-Like they became rabid animals, just clawing their own eyes out and then charging at us like we were food on an oasis" the man said with Batman frowning under the cowl until he heard a faint howl of hunger, turning around in time to catch a rabid thug, seeing his eyes dangling from the sockets, blood splashing out of his scowling mouth before being thrown, making Robin and the thug stand up in surprise, with the thug running to the exit, running into two possessed thugs who merely ignored him, focusing more on Batman and Robin before they all stopped with a gurgle, reaching for their throats in agony with batman frowning in confusion, before noticing the sickening grin on their faces before their throats extended like a frogs throat before bursting with blood showering over the two, with Robin covering his face with his cape, along with Batman who had horrible memories before shaking himself back to reality, looking over the scene which could be called a blood bath, literally.

With Harley and Ivy

"Do you think he'll be back?" Harley questioned with a tired voice

"I do not know, and because of him I'll have to move my hide out again" Ivy said with a pout, not noticing a window open.

"I'm back!" Zecromac spoke with the two flinching at his sudden arrival, with Zecromac laughing happily before leaping for a couch.

"You really know how to pick 'em Harley" Ivy said with Harley blushing nervously.


End file.
